1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a transmission control and more particularly to a column-mounted control device for a transmission which is adapted to shift or select gears by operating a control lever mounted on a steering column.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Two types of transmission control devices, i.e., a floor-mounted type and column-mounted type are known for use in automatic transmission equipped vehicles.
A known column-mounted control device for a transmission is constructed so that by pulling a control lever in the direction of a driver's seat the control lever is released from a limited condition in which a location mechanism limits rotation of the control level in the circumferential direction of the column shaft.
While the prior art column-mounted control device is selectively movable into various gear positions as a parking position, reverse gear position, neutral position, drive gear position, middle speed gear position and low speed gear position with a certain assuredness and reliability, it is desirable that the selection of the gear positions be performed more assuredly and reliably.